


Your Lesbian is Showing

by Queen_OT_Clouds



Series: Blue Lioness AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Jealousy, Keira is Keith, Lana is Lance, Lana is a blushing mess, Lance is BEAUTIFUL, Lance-centric, Langst, Light Angst, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Possessive Behavior, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Shira is Shiro, Slow Burn-ish, Smut, Tags May Change, but so are Shira and Keira, fem! Shklance, help please, smut in later chapters, this is a mess, ugh.. yea, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_OT_Clouds/pseuds/Queen_OT_Clouds
Summary: If Lana could say anything about crushes, its that she hates them. Absolutely despises them. With a burning passion.Mama had always said to treat others like how you want to be treated. The golden rule she had called it. Golden rule my ass. No one treated others like how they wanted to be treated. If they did the whole world- fuck that, the whole goddamned universe would be nicer. Maybe this war never would have started. Maybe Lana wouldn’t be the weak link in Voltron. Maybe Lana would have the strength to accept her feelings. Maybe Lana wouldn’t be hiding from the two people she loved the most.Ever since they got blasted into space, Lana’s crushes on Keira and Shira, their resident red and black paladins, has grown exponentially to the point where it almost painful to be in the same room as them.Lana knows that she’ll never be able to fall out of love with the two people who mean the most to her. She knows that they will never find an attractive bone in her body. She know that she will never capture their attention the way that they have captured hers. She knows that she really, really, truly and utterly hates crushes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm. Hi. Lana (Lance) is really fucking insecure in this chapter and its only going to get worse. I promise. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VOLTRON 
> 
> ENJOY!

**Lana**

If Lana could say anything about crushes, its that she hates them. Absolutely despises them. With a burning passion. She knew that no one could ever really love her the way that she loved them. So she kept her crushes as a secret from the world. Willing them away, but never really succeeding in the end. She knew that she could never get that kind of attention from them, so she flirted instead. She wanted others to feel like they were loved and appreciated. Like they had potential and were attractive. She wanted these compliments in return, but no one saw Lana in the way that she saw them.

Mama had always said to treat others like how you want to be treated. The golden rule she had called it. Golden rule my ass. No one treated others like how they wanted to be treated. If they did the whole world- fuck that, the whole goddamned universe would be nicer. Maybe this war never would have started. Maybe Lana wouldn’t be the weak link in Voltron. Maybe Lana would have the strength to accept her feelings. Maybe Lana wouldn’t be hiding from the two people she loved the most.

Ever since they got blasted into space, Lana’s crushes on Keira and Shira, their resident red and black paladins, has grown exponentially to the point where it almost painful to be in the same room as them. And when they had announced that they were in a relationship, it broke Lana’s heart into bits and pieces. While everyone else gave them congratulations and happy smiles, Lana gave them a thumbs up and a strained, bitter smile. She had left soon after not wanting to see the happy couple that she was forever pining after, but could never have.

After the announcement, Lana kept catching Keira and Shira in compromising situations around the castle. She would see them in a random hallway, with Keira pressed against the wall, her strong legs around Shira’s waist as they kissed like the world was ending. Or on the rare occasion she caught them fucking in the communal showers, she really felt the pain.

And yeah, Lana could probably get over her crush by lying to herself till she believed it, but everytime a smile was thrown her way, those feelings would always resurface from the grave that Lana put them in. Or every time she was complimented, touched, or spoken to she would fall back in love with them. Lana knows that she’ll never be able to fall out of love with the two people who mean the most to her. She knows that they will never find an attractive bone in her body. She know that she will never capture their attention the way that they have captured hers. She knows that she really, really, truly and utterly _hates crushes_.

~~~

When Coran says that a mission is going to be easy. Lana knows to expect trouble.

Their mission was to infiltrate a nightclub that was holding the King of a nearby planet's, hostage. The owner had kidnapped the King to get ransom from the kingdom to pay for intergalactic slave trading. The whole thing made Lana shudder. The thought of a person being taken from their home only to be sold into slavery where they were at their master’s will. That must be one of the most disgusting things in the universe.

Their plan was to sneak into the club by having someone dress up as a whore to distract the guards and anyone who they thought could stop them. They would pretend to be the people that would be delivering the ransom for the King and while the paladin who was dressed up would distract the club owner they would smuggle the King out without giving up any money.

The plan seemed simple enough, now all they needed was a paladin to play the part of the whore. The paladins all shuffled around uncomfortably. None of them wanted to humiliate themselves by dressing up as someone who was desperate for cock.

“Anyone?” Coran asked, nervously playing with his mustache. More awkward shuffling.

Lana finally sighed, wanting to get the mission over with, and raised her hand.

“Wonderful! Come along Lana, I have the perfect outfit for you.” Coran began to walk out of the room with a slightly reluctant Lana following behind. She glanced over her shoulder and Hunk gave her a little thumbs up. Lana gave him a small smile before catching up with Coran who had already left the room and was turning the corner. Geez, for someone over ten thousand years old he sure was fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Know you will know how Keira feels about Lana plus a little insight into Shira's feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup, I told you two chapters a week. I plan to change the chapters for every perspective change.

**Keira**

Keira knew something was going to go wrong with the mission. It was just a pinching feeling in her gut. And her gut never lies to her.When Lana left the room with Coran, she turned to look at her lover, Shria. She cocked her head to one side of the room and walked towards a corner. She turned around and looked up at the woman, brushing back a short black hair that had fallen into her face.

“Whats up?” Shira asked, a concerned look on her face.

“I’m worried about Lana,” Keira replied, looking away.

“Why? We’re going to be there to protect her.”

“Yeah, I know that. I wouldn’t trust her safety with anyone else. But, I have a feeling that this mission is going to go wrong in one way or another,” Keira sighed, crossing her arms under her breasts. Shira gave her girlfriend a fond look.

“It will be okay, you’re just over thinking. So long as we can keep her protected then the mission will go fine.”

“Yeah, yeah okay,” Keira said, not sounding very convinced. Shira cupped Keira’s face and gave her a quick peck on the mouth. Both girls turned at the sound of the door opening and Keira felt her jaw drop to the floor. The woman that stood before them was no paladin, she was a goddess.

Lana had her hair split into two, the bottom half was falling free while the top half was parted down the middle and put into buns. She wore a head piece that fell down to the space inbetween her eyebrows, on the end was a raindrop. Her makeup consisted of a beautiful contour, white eyeshadow and black eyeliner that made her look like a cat. She had silver cuffs on her ears and a chain that extended from one cuff to an earring that was also the shape of a raindrop. She had red lip gloss on that made her plump lips look absolutely delectable. She wore a tight, turtleneck black dress that cut off just a little below her plump ass, showing off her legs that were miles long. The dress had no sleeves which showed off her small shoulders and allowed an unknown tattoo to be shown. She had a long fur coat that rested in the crook of her elbows. Better yet the coat was red. She wore seven inch red bottom, stilettos that she seemed perfectly fine walking in. Not a single wobble. Keira never liked her color as much as she did now.

“Damn Lana! You looking fine as hell!” Pidge complimented her, giving a little wolf whistle. Lana blushed at the praise and oh god, she was so fucking hot. Keira was actually contemplating scooping out everyone but her and Shira’s eyes. Nobody deserved to see Lana looking like this. “Give us a twirl,” Pidge said.

Lana spun on the spot to reveal the fact that the dress had no back and was being held together by a flimsy string. The twirl also revealed another tattoo at the bottom of her back, right on top of the swell of her ass. God, Keira was ready to faint, and one look at Shira said that she was in a similar situation. Their girl looked so good. Keira was going to ravish her later. Then she remembered that Lana wasn’t actually a part of their relationship. A third that they needed, desperately. Because, no matter what anyone else thought, Shira and Keira are head over fucking heels for this girl.

Oh how Keira wanted the girl. Wanted to pamper her, wanted to ravish her, wanted to tell her all the ways that she was perfect, but most importantly she wanted the girl to know how much they loved her. How much they loved her laugh and her corny jokes that made even Keira crack a smile. How much they loved her voice that was just the right pitch and would sound absolutely divine gasping and moaning. How they loved her body that was curvy in all the right places, and could put a model to shame. How much they loved her tiny breasts that others were disgusted by, but they found adorable. How much they loved her personality, all bubbly and happy. How much they loved the fact that she kept the team together when times get rough. How much they would love to have a chance to be with her. She was so far out of their league and she didn’t even know it.

“Are you two ready?” Coran asked from his place next to Lana. Keira thought that the Altean was standing a little too close to her crush, but knew there was no point in trying to move him away. It would just start a fight. Keira and Shira nodded before they were lead away from the Bridge and out to the dressing room. As they walked past Lana, Keira realized something. If there was no back to the dress, and there was no sort of sash or anything that went across Lana’s chest, then that meant she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath. Oh, Keira was about to cancel this mission. There was no way that she was about to let Lana, sweet beautiful Lana, step off this ship, dressed like that and let some random, horny aliens touch her in provocative ways. But, she knew that she had to think about the universe before her own selfish desires. Keira nudged Shira and whispered her thoughts in the woman’s ear. Shira’s eyes widened and she turned around to look at Lana, but the door had already closed behind them. She sighed before turning around and continuing to walk behind Coran. Oh, this mission was going to go incredibly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats it. Now you know how Keira feels. Its scandalous I know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeeeee. Just as promised new chapters on Sunday. Have fun with these two.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Voltron

**Shira**

 

When Shira got off the ship, her first priority was to make sure that Lana got off safe. She turned around and put her hands on Lana’s waist and picked her up, God she was light, before gently placing her down on the planet's surface. Her hands rested on Lana’s tiny waist a little longer than was necessary, but she relished the time that she could touch the girl. Keira jumped down next to them with the empty case that was supposed to hold money, and dusted of the cloak that she would wear to cover her identity.

“Ready?” Keira asked, a nervous tremor in her voice that one wouldn’t pick up on unless they had known her for years. Lana took a shaky breath and nodded her head, looping her arms through Shira and Keira’s arms, just like they had discussed.

As they began to walk towards the club, Shira decided to take her fill of the girl. She was such a beauty, all nice curves, smooth slopes and pretty edges. God, anyone would be lucky to be with the goddess standing next to her, and she and Keira were desperate to be those people. They would do anything for her. If she told them to launch themselves into space from the air lock? They would do it. If she told them to join the Galra? They would do it. If she told them to abandon Voltron? They would do it. God, there wasn’t a thing in this known reality they wouldn’t do for her. Who wouldn’t? She was so sweet and happy and bubbly and just everything that Shira and Keira needed in their relationship. The amount of power Lana had over the two of them was almost scary, but they wouldn’t trust that power with anyone else.         

As her eyes wandered down the girl, they snagged on the two tattoos. The one on her back looked to be a poem or a song, while the one on her arm was a little flower crown.

“Hey Lana.” When Lana turned to look at Shira with her pretty blue eyes, she was struck dumb for a second at the absolute beauty in them. God, she was so. Fucking. _Pretty_. “U-Um w-wha,” Shira stuttered for a moment before regaining her composure. “What do your tattoos mean?”

Lana’s face light up like a fucking firework and damn Shira was smitten.

“Well the one on my back is a poem by Nathaniel Hawthorne called The Ocean.”

“What does it say?” Keira asked.

“The Ocean has its silent caves,

Deep, quiet and alone;

Though there be fury on the waves

Beneath them there is none

 

The awful spirits of the deep

Hold their communion there;

And there are those for whom we weep,

The young, the bright, the fair.

 

Calmly the wearied seamen rest

Beneath their own blue sea

The ocean solitudes are blest,

For there is purity

 

The earth has guilt, the earth has care,

Unquiet are it’s graves;

But peaceful sleep is ever there,

Beneath the dark blue waves.”

 

“Only you would memorize such a sentimental poem like that wouldn’t you,” Keira affectionately teased.

Lana gave a tinkling laugh that sounded like noon church bells. The corners of her eyes crinkled, and her red lips spread in a smile. She tossed her head back and Shira’s eyes followed the curve of her neck. Damn, damn, damn, Shira wanted to kiss all over that beautiful face. Wanted to kiss down that lovely neck. Wanted to leave hickeys that marked Lana as hers. Wanted to kiss those lips so that she could finally know how she tasted. Wanted to hold that body close at night and whisper sweet nothings in her ears. Wanted to feel that body writhing against hers in pleasure. Wanted to know what it was like to have Lana as hers. Needed to know what it was like for the universe to know that _Lana was hers._

Shira threw a glare at some wolf like aliens that were eyeing Lana up and down with a predatory look in their eyes. No one looked at _her_ Lana that way. _No one._

“And the flower crown?” Keira’s question snapped Shira out of her possessive haze. Lana’s face fell and a sad expression took over, Shira would be willing to do anything just to make that expression never appear on Lana’s face again.

“I-I’m not-” Lana’s voice flattered and tears started to gather at the corners of her eyes.

“It’s okay if it has a special meaning to you and you don’t want to share it yet. We won’t pry,” Shira soothed her and was glad to see the sadness wash away and transform into gratitude. Shira wanted to know what the important meaning of the tattoo was, but kept down her curiosity. Shira smiled at her, and looked over Lana’s head to look at Keira. _Thank you._ Keira mouthed. Shira knew that the girl was never the best at words and comfort even less so. Shira nodded her head before she looked forwards and noticed that they were approaching the doors of the club. Shira took a deep breath and willed away the doubts. This was going to go fine. Just fine...  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddddd here's the second chapter. I gotchu with that langst.

**Lana**

 

When they reached the entrance of the club, the first thing that caught Lana’s eyes where the body guards. They looked to be large versions of humans. They looked to be around seven to eight feet tall, with a bald head and an forever solemn looking face. Like they never learned how to smile and they were born with frowns etched into their faces. They had small little beady eyes and their ears protruded from the sides of their heads. They had no necks and their head was directly attached to their body. They wore purple armour That consisted of what looked to be a bulky collar and huge shoulder pads. The rest was just a leathery like clothing that had ‘muscles’ etched into it. In their two-fingered hands they carried a sort of staff. Lana wasn’t sure what it could do and she wasn’t willing to find out.  

They stopped in front of the guards and their eyes were automatically drawn to Lana and stayed there. The longer they stayed there, the more uncomfortable she became. Eventually, Keira coughed and the beady eyes were drawn to the woman. Lana let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as she felt the pressure of those gazes left her.

“We need to meet with your boss.” Always straight to the point. Keira never tried to dance around or sugar coat a subject. That’s something that she loved about her. She loved her blunt words. Her fiery personality. Her pretty mouth. Her short mullet like hair that would look beautiful with a flower crown. Her purple eyes that could trap anyone in their gaze. Her nice breasts that were a little bigger than Allura’s. Her cute body, that was a perfect hourglass shape. And basically everything about her. If someone ever asked Lana what she thought of Keira, they would just get gibberish. Lana didn’t even know how to put Keira’s perfection into words. 

“See Roaknaw,” one of the guards said, motioning inside. Keira grunted and moved forward basically dragging Lana inside.

Before the loud music invaded Lana’s ears she swore she heard the words, _perverted, eyeing up_ and _mine_ coming from Keira, but thought nothing of it. She was probably talking about how they looked at Shira. They had sized them all up pretty well and their gazes stayed on both Shira and Lana just a tic too long. There was no possible way that Keira was talking about her… was there? No, no, no, Lana shook her head at her errant thoughts and decided to focus on what was ahead of her.

Keira had Shira, there was no way she could like a woman such as Lana. She shouldn’t at least. Lana was just an insecure girl from Cuba. A replacement student from the Garrison. A weak link in Voltron. Who would want someone like that? Who would want someone to just dump all of their problems onto them? That's not how relationships work. At least… she thinks that’s not how relationships are supposed to work. Her mama and papa had always had a good relationship. Rarely fighting, constant encouragement, plenty of love. But, somehow, whenever Lana got with someone it was the exact opposite. There was constant fighting and they could never seem to find a middle ground. She was always pushed down into the dirt and degraded, a key factor in her insecurity. And there seemed to be no love in between them. The relationships were kind of like kids getting together in middle school. Like they wanted to be able to say they had a boyfriend, but didn’t want the boyfriend.

Lana’s exs had always treated her like shit. They would unload all their problems onto her and once they got what they had wanted from her, they would leave. They would tell her that the relationship was just for her body, then they would go and call her fat. The would tell her that the relationship was just for them to feel special, then they would mentally abuse her. They would lead her on under the pretense that they loved her, then they would go and shatter her heart, mind and soul all in one go.

One time Lana had come home in a crying fit after another break up, her Mama told her: “Hija, it took me nine months to make your heart. Don’t let anyone break it in less than nine seconds.” Lana had heeded her words to an extent, she didn’t get into any relationships, but she still flirted. She flirted, and flirted, and flirted. Flirted till someone would pick up on her subtle hints. No one did, and that was okay with her. It meant less heartbreak after all.

Lana wish she had a good relationship with someone, and when she looked over at Keira and Shira, that’s what she saw. And oh how she envied the two of them. How she wished to be a part of that. But they were both taken. Even worse, by each other. Damn, Mama was right; people are just like parking spaces. They’re either taken or handicap.

~~~

 

As they went into the club, Lana noticed that a lot of the eyes of the patrons were on their small group. They were probably looking at Keira and Shira, but there wasn’t much to see with them as they were covered up with cloaks. Then she realized that all the eyes were on her. They were probably staring at how disgustingly whorrish she looked. Not once did she see the hunger in their eyes, the lust in others. Not once did she recognize the fact that the eyes weren’t staring in horror like how one would at a bad car accident. They were staring in awe at how such beauty had graced them that night. What god smiled down upon them to grant them the opportunity to see this magnificence?

They headed to the bar in the back of the club and saw a purple alien behind the counter. It was a short and skinny thing, that looked to be covered in a mucus-like substance. It’s chest was flat, but Lana could tell it was a woman from the feminine face structure. Her face was very human like, though she appeared to be missing a chin. She had large human eyes that took up the majority of her face, and slits for a nose in between them. She had wispy black hair that fell limp and lifeless down her head. She had short arms that reached her waist and on each of her twelve fingers was a suction cup. She wore no clothing as there was nothing to cover, and on her stomach was what appeared to be a mouth.

Lana leaned on the bar and unconsciously posed seductively. All eyes were on the beautiful curve of her back and some aliens started to move forward to touch her. To see if she was real and not a figment of their drunken imaginations. Although Lana was oblivious to the people coming up behind her, Keira and Shira noticed and pulled up their cloaks to cover up the girl. Lana felt the breeze of the cloaks moving and turned to Keira with a questioning look on her face. The red paladin shook her head and motioned to the bartender who was giving them a dirty look.

Lana waved the bartender over. The alien just looked her dead in the eye while washing a cup. Lana drummed her fingers on the bar, before waving for the bartender again. The aelin served someone a complicated drink that took a good minute to prepare. Lana rolled her eyes into the back of her head before she banged her fist on the bar, grabbing the attention of many of the patrons and startling the bartender. Lana had a nasty look on her face as she crooked one finger, in a _come here_ motion. Some of the people who were sitting at the bar, started to scoot away from the woman in fear of her wrath. The bartender came over to them and sneered, “what do you want? We don’t need whores around here causing trouble.” The seam on her stomach, was indeed her mouth.

Shira held Keira’s arms to stop her from attacking the oblivious bartender. Lana turned and rested a hand on Keira’s chest, right above her breasts, she gave the paladin a look before turning back around. The hot-headed woman immediately calmed down, Shira let go of Keira’s arms but kept close by in case she need to stop her girlfriend from going on a murderous rampage. Lana rested her head on her fist and gave the bartender a chilling smile.

“Pardon my companions here, we’re looking for Roaknaw.” Lana’s other hand left Keira’s chest and joined her other arm on the table, distributing the weight of her head evenly.

“Well that’s me. What do you need?” The alien, Roaknaw, responded.

“I need to see your boss. We have the money to trade for the king. 

Roaknaw’s eyes widened before she leaned forward and said, “See over there.” She pointed to a red door that had the word _Sexy_ in pink neon letters. There were two of the same species of guards that were out front stationed there. “Those guys will take you through that room, up to see the boss.” Lana nodded her head and was about to leave when Roaknaw caught her arm and said, “Don’t anger him, I don’t need this place burning down.”

Lana clucked at the woman to show that she had listened before pulling away and walking through the club once more. The patrons parted like the Red Sea for her and all eyes were on her. Lana noticed that both Shira and Keira were lagging behind and looped both of their arms with her own and moved along. The closer they got to the door the more butterflies seemed to rise in her stomach. The mission will go fine, she told herself. Little did she know how wrong she would be.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil cackle* I love foreshadowing. Anyways, until next Sunday!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof she back. look a new chapter. ain't that fun.

**Keira**

 

Keira batted away another hand, which was a tentacle this time, that was attempting to touch Lana. Honestly, Keira was about ready to start snapping some necks. Who did these aliens think they were, trying to touch what was hers? Keira’s scowl deepened before Lana tapped her to get her attention. When Keira looked at the blue paladin, the lines in her face immediately smoothed out and a fond look took over. 

“I can practically feel you vibrating with tension,” Lana whispered, leaning forward to speak to her. Keira could feel her face warming up and was suddenly very, very happy that the room was dark and the cloak was covering her face. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” Keira cursed the stutter in her voice and the way it got a little high at the end of her sentence. Lana gave here a look that said she didn’t believe her, but let it slide. 

They reached the little red door and Lana looked back at Roaknaw. The mucus-covered alien gave the guards some kind of signal and one of them opened the door, letting the humans past. As soon as they stepped through the threshold, the door was slammed behind them and the music disappeared. Instead was the sound of moaning and groaning. Keira suddenly realized why the room was labelled as sexy. There was a long hallway painted red with multiple black doors on either side. On each of the doors was a neon sign that either said occupied or vacant. At the end of the hallway there was a white door with wings carved into it. 

They began to walk down the hallway and it took everything in Keira’s power not to cover her ears like a child. One of the room’s sign changed from a red  _ Occupied  _ to a green  _ Vacant.  _ A pair of aliens walked out giggling at each other and looking freshly fucked out. As they passed by, the male alien’s eyes flickered to Lana and roamed her body. Keira was about to tell the guy to fuck off when Shira beat her to it by glaring at him. The black paladin’s eyes screamed bloodshed and death. The alien was so frightened that he immediately took off, leaving his partner behind in confusion.        

Keira gave Shira the  _ was-that-necessary  _ look. Shia just shrugged and nodded her head. Keira rolled her eyes and shook her head as an affection smile overtook her face. They gave each other fond smiles from around Lana and not once did they notice that the blue paladin’s face fall or the way she bit her bottom lip to keep in the tears. 

They reached the end of the hallway and Lana let go of her fellow paladin’s arms to drop the coat that she had brought over her shoulders to rest in the crooks of her elbows, again. She knocked on the door twice and it was opened by another guard. Man, all the guards in this place were making Keira anxious. Her hand strayed to her knife gripping the handle, when Lana smacked her arm and shook her head. Keira pouted at the blue paladin who just glared at her. Keira sighed as they were led down a long staircase. At the end, it opened up into a large room. 

The walls were a pure white with intricate carvings that depicted a battle between lion looking aliens and serpent like creatures. From the ceiling, hung a chandelier made of some sort of purple crystal that covered the room in a magenta glow. The room was sparsely decorated, with a table here or there that had a few tablets on them. In the center of the room sat a desk of a fine red wood. 

Behind it, in a high backed chair sat a… human? No, this humanoid creature was stunning. He had a beautifully angular face and sharp green eyes. His dark skin severely contrasting with his white hair. He looked to be Altean with his pointed ears that had multiple earrings, each one with some sort of rare gem on them. His body was lean but also muscular and from his back protruded white wings. He wore a crisp white button down shirt with a waistcoat that hugged his figure nicely. He had a bracelet on his wrist that was producing the holographic screen that he was typing on. When he noticed their presence, he pressed a button on the side of the bracelet and closed the screen, resting his elbows on the table and interlacing his fingers.  

“You must be the people who are here to trade the ransom money for the king.” Even his voice was beautiful.

Keira and Shira nodded their heads in affirmation.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Pass over the money. Then you will get your king.” 

Keira stepped forward, but was stopped as Lana stepped in front of her and took the case from her hands. The Cuban woman walked over to the winged man, her hips swaying as she went, and sat herself on the table, placing the case beside herself. She cocked her head to the side and gave the alien a flirty smile. 

“Is this one yours?” The question was directed at the other paladins even though his eyes never left Lana. The women both said ‘yes’ in usion and Keira’s hand went back to her knife as she saw the man’s hands begin to roam up Lana’s legs. His hands passed by Lana’s hips and settled on her waist, pulling her around so that she was facing him completely, with her legs hanging in between his own. Keira was going to lunge forward when he saw the alien grab at Lana’s ass and pulled her closer, but was stopped by Shira’s iron grip on her shoulder. 

“That’s a pity. I would have taken her off your hands. She’s a beauty.” How dare he speak about Lana as if she was an object and not her own person? “I could never sell her off. She’s so well behaved.” To emphasize his point he cupped Lana’s cheek and she leaned into the touch. When Keira went to lunge at the alien again, Shria’s grip tightened. The red paladin looked over at her girlfriend in anger. Why wouldn’t she let her just kill the guy already? He was feeling up what was theirs. Shira pulled Keira close and whispered in her ear. 

“Do you really think I’m not angry? I’m contemplating ripping his throat out right now. I want to walk over there and take Lana from his grubby ass hands and beat him till he is unrecognizable. I want to grab Lana and say ‘fuck it’ to this entire mission. I want to bring Lana back to the castle with us knowing that he won’t ever touch what is ours again. But, this is part of the mission, you need to control your temper or someone is going to get hurt. And if Lana gets hurt I know that neither of us could ever forgive ourselves. Calm down, I know you want to kill him right now but we can’t afford that.” Keira nodded her head and took a few calming breaths. She was lucky to have Shira in her life. Without her, Keira would probably be dead from doing something stupid and impulsive by now. 

Shira gave her a strained smile before dropping a kiss on her head and looking back up at the couple in front of her. Keira felt Shira stiffen and she turned around to look as well. What she saw almost made her growl like and animal.

The alien now had Lana facing sideways in his lap, her legs thrown over the arm of the chair. He was looking down and speaking to her in a quiet voice with a fond expression. Lana was giggling to whatever he said and she intertwined her fingers with his. The the man’s free hand had now begun to play with the little strings at the back of Lana’s dress. Pulling ever so slightly, but not enough to undo the bow. Keira felt Shira’s arm start to warm up and she batted at her lover to stop before she burned through Keira’s clothing.

Shira stepped around Keira and gave a rather loud cough to get the attention of the alien. He looked up and knocked on the table twice, summoning guards.

“Take them down to get their king.” Before he could say anything else, his attention was stolen by Lana again.

Keira rolled her eyes. Goddamn, men were stupid when it came to a pretty lady. As they were led away by the guards, Keira chanced a glance at Lana and saw that she was looking at her while the alien was kissing at her neck. Lana gave a quick jerk of her head to signal that she was okay. Keira nodded back before the door slammed in her face. The red paladin sighed. When will this mission be over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the end to another chapter. chapter 6 might be up late cause I didn't have much time to write this week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should have been posted 30 minutes ago. It's Monday kids.

**Shira**

 

The King of the planet looked to be a snake with no tail, or was it a neck? What are snakes? Long tails or long necks? Whatever, he was a snake-like creature with a humanoid body. He had the head of a king cobra- how fitting- and his scales were a magnificent black color with bits of brown in between. He was well muscled and and stood far above Shira’s 6’4” height. He was an imposing figure, though Shira knew she could take the alien down in a few minutes. He looked to be shy and timid, not one for fighting.

They got back to the office and Shira felt her blood boil. The winged alien now had Lana lying down on the table, standing between her parted legs. He was still at her neck, leaving a hickey on her jaw. He had two fingers under the helm of Lana’s dress, slowly moving the fabric up. His wings were extended high above his body, the tips of his primary feathers brushing the ceiling. That was saying something considering the ceiling was about fifteen feet above Shira’s head. Lana ran her hands through his white hair, tugging slightly, which cause him to let out a pleased rumble. The sound made the serpent king bring his hands up to cover his ears, shutting his eyes. If he was able to, Shira knew he would be blushing.

Keira coughed which caused the alien to growl as he looked at them. Snapping his wings down to cover up Lana in her disheveled state. Keira and Shira gave him twin glares and he seemed to notice where he was. He quickly sat Lana up, with his wings still around her and readjusted whatever he had put out of place.

Shira patted the king on the arm to show that the coast was clear and they walked over to the front door of the office. Keira tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the alien to finish his business. The winged alien walked Lana over to their small group, one wing around her, whispering in her ear. When the reached the door the alien turned Lana around and placed a possessive kiss on her lips, cupping her cheek. When they parted Shira was the one being held back, her arm gaining a purple glow. The alien smiled charmingly down at Lana placing one last peck on her lips before opening the door and pinching her ass affectionately before letting her go. Keira had to physically drag Shira away from the office so that she wouldn’t attack the smug man.

When they reached the top of the staircase, Shira and Keira were immediately at Lana’s side.

“Are you okay?”

“Did he go too far?”

“Do I need to go back and kill him?”

“Do _we_ need to back and kill him.”

“That’s what I said.”

Shira raised an eyebrow at Keira who shrugged her shoulders. Their focus was immediately drawn to Lana who was letting out tinkling laughter. “I’m fine guys honestly.” The red and black paladins relaxed and let her grab both of their hands and lead them down the red hallway, the king following quietly behind them. Once they reached the main club room, all eyes were once again on Lana though she didn’t pay much attention to them as she was busy throwing playful jabs at Keira. They were mid-way through the dance floor when Lana let out a startled shriek. The other two paladins whipped around to see what had caused that noise and saw a stick like alien standing there, drawing away a hand that had a tongue lolling out of the palm.

Shira looked Lana up and down and saw moisture on her right thigh that definitely hadn’t been there before. The alien reached out, but before he could touch Lana’s hair his hand was cut off by an infuriated Keira. The alien screamed clutching the ligament to his chest.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Keira spat in his face.

“She is mine. I’ve claimed her. Can’t you see?” The alien gestured to the spit on Lana’s thigh with it’s other three arms.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“In my culture when you lick a possible mate it shows that they are yours. Whether the other likes it or not they now belong to you. If they do not cooperate they will be killed. It is disrespectful to deny someone who has chosen you to be their mate.”

Shira’s eyebrows made a V on her face… was he saying…? “So you mean to tell us that she now belongs to you?”

“Correct.”

“Aha, no. Nope. Noppers. Not gonna happen buddy,” Lana said slowly backing away from the alien that was advancing on her. “I don’t belong to anyone. And if I did, it certainly wouldn’t be you.”

The alien’s single eye narrowed. "Then you shall face the penalty," he said before he began to grow. The small bug wings on his back sprouted out to be around forty feet each bending at the corners of the walls. His cat like ears pressed to the back of his head and his body began to gain muscle. Patrons of the club began to scream and run out of the doors of the club. Climbing and fighting each other, trying to leave first. The alien’s mass soon became too much for the room to handle and the ceiling broke. Stone and wood rained down on the people still left in the club, knocking out some, while crushing and killing others. The paladins began to run out of the club, but Shira had to double back to get the king as he had been frozen in fear. 

As they ran towards their ship, the alien finally broke through the roof completely and let out a blood curdling screech. Shira had never ran faster in her life, scooping up Lana as she passed by her. When they reached the ship, Keira immediately turned it on and took off, not waiting for anyone to sit down and buckle up. Keira put the ship on its emergency blasters and broke through the atmosphere in record speed, putting in coordinates to the Castle Ship. Shira turned to look at the woman in her arms, the poor girl looked so shaken. Her skin had taken on her pale color and she was trembling with wide eyes staring at nothing. Shira and Keira shared a look before glancing back down at the woman they loved.

  
Shira glance over at the king who was sitting down on one of the chairs, looking as shaken as Shira felt. That could have gone better. _A lot_ better. At least it was over. _Finally_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might come back to redo this chapter. It was rather rushed.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOT A CHAPTER**

**But a survey**

 

Leave in the comments below if you think that I should incorporate smut into the story or if I should have a separate little thing that has all the smut that is supposed to be in it. 

OR.. in simpler terms

Do you want the smut in the story or do you want a separate work for it

OR.. in even simpler terms

Do you want this thing to remain rated T or do you want me to rate it E for.... reasons... *evil smirk*

 

Survey submissions time ends on Saturday 3/31 at 9:00pm EST

 

COMMENT!


	8. Chapter 8

**Also not a chapter.**

 

The survey time is up! In the end I got many comments.

Many, many comments.

The majority of the people who commented said that they would like smut in the story.

And a few said that they would like to have a part two.

Here's the compromise cause I want to cater to both:

1\. I will be putting smut in the story. *crowd cheers*

2\. I will make this AU a collection. I will have side stories that are angsty, fluffy, AU's of the AU, or smut. *crowd cheers again*

Now I hope this makes both parties happy as I don't want anyone to feel like their opinion is not valid.

I will also be taking any requests for the side stories starting now. 

So feel free to leave comments or message me. I'll try to get them done.

That's all for now. And I am posting tomorrow so look forward to that. 

 

Thanks for all of your cooperation and support for this story!

~Queenie


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh chapter 9 les go

**Lana**

  
  


Once they got back to the Castle Ship, they immediately went to the healing pods as the king was hurt during the showering of debris. They then headed to the bridge where the rest of the paladins, Allura, and Coran were. 

As they walked through the halls… well, Shira and Keira were walking.Lana was still being carried, not that she was complaining. Lana was tucked into Shira’s front. Her head resting on her busty chest. He legs were tucked up closed to her own chest and her arms were draped over her stomach. She was basically in the fetal position and she couldn’t care less. Shira was a warm comfort to her. Normally Lana would go to Hunk for this kind of warmth, but that currently wasn’t an option as Shira was not putting her down.

“Shira I’m fine, I can walk on my own.”

“I’m sure you can Lana, but I’m not letting you down.” 

“Shira I’m  _ fine. _ ”

“And I said that I know.”

“Shira.”

“Lana.”

Shira and Lana began a staring contest, much to the amusement of Keira. It was a good forty-five seconds before Shira’s eyes began to water, but she refused to break their contact. Eventually the black paladin had to blink rapidly to stop her eyes from drying out. Lana pumped her fist in victory and began to release celebratory finger guns. 

“The queen continues her reign!” Lana cackled, singing her legs happily. 

“Continue your reign?” Keira asked from her place on the wall. Lana blushed. Damn, if anyone would have a sexy lean then it would be Keira Fucking Kogane. 

“I grew up with a lot of siblings and even more nieces, nephews and cousins. I can’t count all of them on all of our fingers combined. I never really got that much as a child. The side effects of being the youngest. I got hand-me-downs and broken toys. My family wasn’t the richest, but we were happy.” Lana smiled as the fond memories returned. “If you wanted something in my house. You would have to fight for it. You either wrestled, yelled or had staring contests. I always wanted something, I was a needy child-”

“Still are needy.” Lana chose to ignore Keira’s comment.

“I would have to win all of my staring contests since I was too small to fight with them and my voice was too high to be taken seriously.” 

Shira nodded along to her logic, shifting her weight to the other hip and jostling Lana from her warm spot. Oh, wait, nevermind, Shira is warm all over, the woman is like a fucking furnace. Shira was a furnace in general, in other words she was hot. Like, mama mia let me rest in peace hot. Shira was a gorgeous sight to see, if you like strong women. And Lana is a downright slut for them. And considering the fact that both Keira  _ and _ Shira are both strong women… well you get the picture. 

“I became the reigning queen in my household. Nobody could win against me. Not even mi abuelo could, and he never closes his eyes.” Lana laughed at the memories of her ‘evil’ grandfather. She sighed in contentment and nuzzled her face into Shira’s chest. Not once did she notice the flush on Shira’s face at the action or the look of fond possession from Keira. Lana was also oblivious to Keira when she mouthed  _ ‘Can we keep her?’ _ to Shira. 

The black paladin silently laughed before she started walking again, hoisting Lana farther up in her arms.

“Put me down?”

“No.”

 

~~~

 

Once they reached the bridge Shira placed Lana down in her designated chair. “Fuckin’ finally.”

“Language.” Shira reprimanded, before turning to the team with Keira at her side. Damn, what a power couple.

“How was the mission?” Allura asked from her place at the Teludav. Hunk glanced up from her place own seat where she and Hunk were tinkering with her computer. Pidge couldn’t care less. Coran came into the room with his hands behind his back, humming an Altean folk song when he saw Lana. 

“Ah, Lana! You’re back! So, how did the mission go? And,” Coran looked around the room, “Where, might I ask, is the king?” 

Keira held up one finger. “Number one, the king is in a healing pod. Number two,” she held up another finger. “Who’s mission idea was this?” Everyone froze at the anger in her voice, and Pidge looked up from her screen, the light reflecting off of her glasses. 

“Well,” Allura started, “we received a distress beacon from Arcingh. Their king, King Vasiliás, was kidnapped by the slave trader Mekhi, who I assume you met.” 

“Met is an understatement,” Lana muttered.

Allura gave her a look before continuing her recap. “We had to find a way to distract everyone so that they wouldn’t question what we were doing. So we had one of the paladins dress like a whore-” 

“There. Stop right there.” Keira said pointing an accusing finger at Allura. 

“Whore?”

“Exactly.” Keira crossed her arms under her chest, a glare on her face as she scanned the room. Locking eyes with each member of their team. Lana gulped quietly. She knew this was going to end badly. Whenever Keira got like this, no one came out unscathed. But, damn she was hot when she was mad. Lana felt a little wetness pooling and quickly crossed her legs before anyone could smell her arousal. “You let Lana walk into that club with that outfit on. You let her in there knowing that she would be assaulted by those aliens. You knew this and yet you still let her leave.” 

“I didn’t know they would do that. Not all aliens are the same Keira. Not all aliens are going to try and place their appendages all over Lana.”

“But they  _ did _ . And that’s the problem. This could have been avoided if you didn’t send her out like that.” 

“Keira-”

“Do you even  _ know _ what happened down there? She had to go to second base with a random slave trader she didn’t even know. He spoke about her like she was property,  _ in front of her _ . Do you understand the emotional trauma a person can go through listening to that kind of shit? Then when we were leaving, some nasty ass alien decided to ‘lay claim’ to her. And when she didn’t accept, he going to kill us. People  _ died _ , Allura.People who were supposed to go home to their families.  _ We _ almost died today. All of this could have been avoided if you  _ didn’t send Lana out like that. _ ”

“Keira, it was for the mission.”

“Fuck the mission! People lost their lives today, Allura. Does the mission really mean more than people’s lives? Than your own paladin’s emotional and mental state? Are you really going to be that selfish?”   


“Keira, I don’t think you understand. The mission is of utmost importance. Some lives were lost, yes. But, that is the price that we have to pay if we are going to the defenders of the universe.” 

“What about your paladin? Do you really not care? Is she really that insignificant to you?”

“Lana must be strong to be a paladin. If she can’t be strong, then maybe she should not be a paladin of Voltron.” 

It was at this moment that tears started to stream down Lana’s face. So that’s how Allura felt. As Keira and Allura continued to fight, Lana slipped the stilettos off and quiet padded out of the room. No one saw her leave except for Hunk. 

 

~~~

 

In the shower, Lana let the tears really fall. Letting out heart wrenching sobs. Her tears were disguised by the water, but if you looked close enough you could tell that there was a difference. As they make up washed down her face Lana let down the buns and drenched her hair. She grabbed a comb and started to brush through it. She thought back over the night and what had happened. From the constant looking to Mekhi to that weird tongue alien to Allura. Allura…. Another sob was let free. 

_ If she can’t be strong, maybe she should not be a paladin of Voltron. _

Should not be a paladin of Voltron.

Paladin of Voltron.

Paladin. 

Lana knew from the start that she shouldn’t have been a paladin. She was weak and scrawny. She flirted unnecessarily. She didn’t have the brains that Pidge and Hunk had. She wasn’t strong like Keira and Shira. She didn’t have any fond quirks like Coran. She didn’t have leadership skills like Allura. Lana was just… Lana. There was nothing special about her. She was just a girl from Cuba who got into the Garrison because of a drop out. 

She didn’t bring anything to the team. She always got in the way. She wasn’t useful. She was nothing.  

The Blue Lion should have never chosen her. 

At the back of her mind she heard Blue roaring in protest of her statement. Lana smiled at that. At least she cared. 

Lana scrubbed her body raw, trying to erase the memories of the hands that touched her in ways she didn’t want. The mouth the kissed and sucked at her neck in uncomfortably. The tongue that licked up her thigh in claiming. 

  
Lana shuddered at the memories and decided to get out of the shower before she broke through her skin with how rough she was rubbing. She wrapped herself in a towel and glanced a look at the mirror. Her eyes immediately zeroed in on the hickey decorating her jaw. Lana felt like throwing up. She sighed before getting dressed and heading to bed. It had been a long day and the headache from crying was killing her. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmm. how was the langst. I think I could have done better.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop and here is chapter 10. on the right day. good job self. *pats back*

**Lana**

 

Lana woke up not twenty minutes later when she heard her door whoosh open. Man, she was a light sleeper. She had forgotten her visor and the headphones she was borrowing from Pidge.

No one really came to her room except for Hunk, Pidge, Coran and on the rare occasion Shira and Keira.

The shadow was too big to be Pidge, and too wide to be Coran. She knew exactly who this was.

“Hunk, I know that you’re there.” 

She heard him startled before he went over to Lana’s bed and sat down on the edge, crossing his legs at the ankle. “How are you feeling?”

“Used.”

“You want to expand on that?” Lana shook her head, and curled into the fetal position. “You want cuddles?”

Lana lifted her head and looked at him with a pleading look in her eyes. Hunk picked her up and layed down, placing the blue paladin on his stomach. Lana gave a content sigh and curled into his warmth.

Hunk and Lana stayed there for the better part of an hour before Pidge came in the room. She had her computer tucked under her right arm, while she was rubbing her eyes with her left. Rover was floating beside her head and zoomed into the room, placing itself on Lana’s back and shutting down. Lana laughed quietly at the robot and smiled, beckoning Pidge over. 

The green paladin climbed over Lana, being careful to not jostle her robot, and plonked herself down in the space between Hunk and the wall. She opened her laptop and turned the brightness down so that she wouldn’t irritate Lana with the light. 

Pidge typed away at her computer for a good twenty minutes before Hunk shut it and took it away from her, despite her protests. He pulled Pidge close to his side and she sighed with resignation. 

Lana smiled at her friends antics. She could never ask for anyone better to be with her. Though, what she really wanted was cuddles from Keira and Shira. But, that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

She was happy with what she had. Her, Hunk and Pidge. The Garrison Trio. No one would split them apart. No one.

(Pssst: that wasn’t foreshadowing. I’m not going to do that to my kids. Okay. Bye bye now.)      
  


 

~~~

 

**Shira and Keira (oop she changed it up)**

 

While Keira trained away her left over anger from the fight, Shira sat quietly contemplating about what happened in the past few hours. When she got to the part when she refused to let Lana walk on her own. Her face turned red and she buried it in her hands, letting out a little whimper. 

Keira who had just destroyed another gladiator, was brushing sweat away from her brow when she turned to look at her girlfriend. The woman was sitting cross-legged on the floor with her elbows resting on her knees, her face in her hands. Keira deactivated her bayard and walked over to the woman, crouching in front of her. 

“Hey,” she said, brushing away the long white and black strands of hair from Shira’s face. “You okay?”

Shira peeked up at Keira from in between her fingers, raising a curious brow. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” She gestured to the carnage left by Keira’s rampage. There were pieces of gladiators everywhere. Scorch marks decorated the walls and the floor, alongside the scratch marks from Keira’s sword. 

Keira snorted quietly. Shira always managed to cheer her up. “Why are you sitting over here with you face in your hands?” Shira’s face, which had gone down in color, immediately flushed again, vigorously rubbing her face with her hands. 

“I held Lana. For like a good fifteen minutes. I refused to let her down while we were walking through the castle. I’m embarrassed and giddy. I got to hold that beautiful woman. God, Keira, she’s so thin and lithe. She looks bony but in actuality she is so soft. I want to hold her again. To feel her in my arms, where she belongs. I cradled that woman in my arms, and she’s going to remember it.” Shira smirked slightly at the last comment and laughed as Keira huffed and started to walk away.

“It took you an hour to figure that out. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one out of us.”

Shira scoffed. “Now you know that’s not true. That’s what we have Pidge for.” 

Keira laughed and when she reached the doors of the communal showers she turned to look at her lover. “You coming?” She said with a suggestive smile. She snorted when Shira scrambled to get up and get over to her. Shira’s arms came around her and her mouth started to kiss along her neck. Keira dropped her head to one side to give Shira more access and moaned when she began to leave a hickey on one of her sweet spots. 

Shira licked over the bruise one last time before she turned Keira around, picked her up by her ass and slammed her into the nearest wall. When their lips locked, sparks flew and they fought each other for dominance that Shira won. God, this never gets old; was the last coherent thought that Shira had before she lost herself to the wonders of Keira Kogane. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look fluff. Ain't that fun? I love me some Garrison Trio. That's the good shit. Also, remember chapter one when Lana said that Keira and Shira were fucking in the communal showers? There you go.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter on, the chapters are just going to get raunchier.

**Keira**

 

The next day after the mission, Keira and Shira were walking to the training room when they heard crying. They shared a glance before rushing in to fix whatever the problem was. What they saw was rather questionable. Hunk was sitting on the ground, his legs out in front of him as he tried to touch his toes. Pidge was also on the  floor, but she was fake crying and clutching an empty water pouch. There was a puddle of water a few feet from where Pidge was sat, and Lana was nowhere to be seen.

“What happened here?” Shira asked, taking her ‘leader pose.’

“It’s not fair!” Pidge yelled throwing the pouch in the direction of the changing rooms. “Hunk and I can’t even touch our toes and Lana can do the fucking splits like it’s nothing.”

Lana can do the splits? Keira felt fire racing to her face. Her own element, betraying her.

“How is that unfair?”

“Cause she isn’t allowed to look like a fucking goddess doing it.”

Shira sighed. “Pidge, language.”

Hunk raised his hand from where he had given up. “Actually I’m on Pidge’s side with this one, sorry Shira.” The yellow paladin shrank under the glare that their leader sent him.

“Not helping Hunk.”

All of the paladins turned when to the door at the sound of it whooshing open. Oh, look there was that blush again. Lana was standing in the doorway pulling at a red shirt that definitely wasn’t her own. No, that shirt was Keira’s and she sure as hell didn’t mind. All of Keira’s shirts were somewhat tight fitting so it showed off Lana’s curves perfectly. The blue paladin was about a few inches taller than her so the shirt rode up a little to show some of the beautiful, smooth expanse of Lana’s stomach. Lana was also wearing black leggings that she had borrowed from Allura. They were so tight that you would have been able to see the lines of her panties. But seeing there were no lines meant only one thing. Their lovely, _innocent_ girl wasn’t wearing anything under that. Was she trying to kill them?

Lana looked up from where she was standing and startled when she saw the other two paladins. “Oh, Keria, Shira, hey.” She stepped into the room and began to sashay over to them. Keira was basically drooling, and had to use all of her mental strength not to go up to the girl and grope her ass while she kissed her senseless.

“Um, Keira you wouldn’t mind me borrowing your shirt for a minute? Pidge got water all over mine and I have no clean ones.” Lana gave her puppy eyes that no one could refuse, least of all Keira.

Keira’s voice came out weak and breathy, “Yeah, yeah, sure. You can keep it.” The last part was whispered, but Lana caught onto the murmering.

“What was that?”

Keira immediately flushed and stammered out a “nothing” before ducking under Shira’s arm to hide her red face.

“Shakira’s at it again, Hunk.” Pidge giggled, wiping at her dry face.

“What about Shakira?” Lana asked from her place standing next to them, arms above her head, stretching.

“Nothing, Nothing!” Pidge and Hunk waved their arms in a dismissive manner. Shakira was the ‘ship name’ that the two paladins had come up with. They teased their other team members with it whenever they were being extract affectionate. They never shared this with Lana as they feared that she would sing ‘Hips Don’t Lie’ for a good two weeks straight. It has happened before. There was one time that a student from the Garrison’s phone rang in the library and her ringtone was ‘Hips Don’t Lie’. Lana had stood up from where she was sitting and _actually studying,_ began to sing and dance along to the song until the student shut her phone off, earning glares from most of the students as it had interrupted their studying. For the next week, Lana sang the song over and over like she was a broken record. Two days in and Pidge was contemplating suffocating the girl with a pillow.     

Lana gave them a questioning look before bending over into a backwards walkover. She stood with her legs straight and hands flat on the ground, basically bent in half with her ass in the air. She then spread her long legs and fell into a perfect split, demonstrating her flexibility. At this point, Keira was panting and feeling arousal pool in her gut. Imagine what she could do with that when she finally got the chance to fuck her. Keira could bend her in all kinds of positions while she ate her out or fingered her. Grinding down into her? Or possibly using that new vibrator that the castle had made for her and Shira? Oh, the possibilities.

“You see what I mean?” Pidge’s cry of anguish snapped Keira back to the present moment and was extremely glad that she wasn’t a guy or there would be a noticeable problem in her pants.* Pidge had tears streaming down her baby face while she was pointing accusingly at Lana who had moved up to resting all of her weight on her forearms and her legs bent over her head. She then moved her legs into a wide circle around her body before bringing them up to a be perpendicular with the ceiling. She rose up to her hands and dropped her legs quickly using the momentum to do and extra flip just to show off.

“Oh, detente con tus lágrimas de cocodrilo”* Lana said looking at Pidge with unimpressed eyes. Oh, damn. Lana should speak spanish more often. The words sounded absolutely erotic rolling off of her tongue.

Keira was actually about to leave the room. All of this was too much for her to handle. Why did she have to be head over heels for this girl again? Keira watched as Lana pulled her leg up and made a perfect vertical split standing up. Oh, yeah, thats why. Cause Lana was a fucking goddess that mortals such as herself should not have the opportunity to lay eyes upon.      

“Are you okay?” Shira asked. Her only response was a whimper as Keira pushed her face farther into the black paladin’s side. Shira laughed at her girlfriend as she glared at her.

Keira huffed and went over to Lana, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her to the opposite side of the room. “Sparring partner.”

Keira let go of the girl and immediately went into I fighting stance. Lana took a ready stance as well and lunged forward. The next five minutes were a flurry of fists, kicks and Lana’s sarcastic comments.

Eventually Keira was able to pin Lana to the ground. She held her wrists to the ground and straddled her waist, making sure to keep all of her weight on the girl. Lana was flushed and panting, her hair a brown halo around her head. Her navy blue eyes were dilated from the adrenaline rush and she was the most beautiful thing that Keira had seen. God, if this is what she looked like after a scuffle, what would she look like fucked out and spent? Lost in her dirty thoughts, Keira didn’t notice Lana moving until it was to late.

The blue paladin had flipped them over and managed to pin Keira’s wrists to the ground, restring her movement. Lana’s hair was a curtain around them and blocked out everything else that was happening. “Gotcha,” Lana smirked. Keira let out a shaky breath. Now she understood why so many different aliens were drawn to the girl. Not that they would have the chance to be in a relationship with her. That spot was reserved for Shira and herself.

Suddenly Lana’s smirk fell and she began to lean down towards Keira. Their noses bumped and Keira swore her heart stopped. Lana was close enough for them to share air and it took everything in Keira’s power to not lean up and kiss the girl. To finally know if her lips were as soft as they looked. To finally know what she tasted like. To finally know if she would gasp and moan if she pressed in roughly or bit her lips. To finally know if she would fight for dominance or melt into submission immediately. Keira took to counting the girl’s freckles so that she wouldn’t do something stupid.

Lana’s warmth and weight was suddenly gone and there was moisture on the tip of her nose. Did Lana just lick… her nose? Keira scrambled up and bolted after the girl who was cackling while running out of the training room and down the hall. Keira had a mischievous grin on her face as she went after the girl.

Curse Lana’s long legs. Because of them, she was able to stay out of Keira’s reach. The blue paladin turned the corner and ran into someone that Keira couldn't see. She didn’t care either until she, herself, turned the corner and was confronted with the sight of Lana slowly backing away from Allura who was holding an arm out to her in invitation, a pleading look in her eyes.

Keira moves in front of Lana shielding her from Allura. Keira may not be good with words, but she know exactly what to do with actions. Lana was terrified of the princess, it was written all over her face. Lana didn’t want to feel the sting of rejection again. Keira could sympathize as she felt the same. Lana needed comfort, not to confront the issue while the wound was still fresh. The woman began to hyperventilate and Keira automatically knew that she was having a panic attack from having dealt with Shira’s.

“Keira-”

“Not now, Princess.”

Keira led Lana away from the princess and towards her and Shira’s room. Along the way she passed by the training room and called out to the black paladin to follow them. Shira stepped out of the room and she saw the state that Lana was in, picked her up and started dashing for their room. Keira ran behind her and when she got there, Shira had already folded herself around the woman on the bed and was giving her breathing techniques, whispering nonsense in her ear. By the time Keira had taken off her boots and climbed in the bed, Lana was already calm and sleeping peacefully in Shira’s arms. Keira came up on the girls’ other side and placed her face in between the sleeping paladin’s breasts, breathing in her smell.

Shira had her nose in Lana’s hair and was sniffing her shampoo. She let out a pleased, shuddering breath and buried her face farther in, curling around her, never wanting to let go.

Keira sighed and wrapped her arm around the girl and pulled herself closer. “She fits so well in between us.”

“Of course she does. This is where she belongs. In between us. Not like she could go to anyone else, _we won’t let her_.” Shira growled out the last sentence, her arms tightening around the blue paladin, and Keira hummed in agreement.   

Slowly, Keira felt sleep pulling at her into oblivion and willingly followed. And damn, it the best sleep of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I laughed myself to tears writing this sentence 
> 
> *translation: oh stop with your crocodile tears.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have fixed the spelling errors and added a bit to the end. I hope you like the chapter.

**Lana**

 

When Lana woke up the first startling thing was the all encompassing warmth. Her room was normally cold and not matter how many times she changed the thermostat, the room remained at its constant temperature. She had Pidge, Hunk  _ and _ Coran look at it to make sure that it wasn’t broken. All three of them said it was fine, yet it was persistently  _ cold _ no matter how hard she tried. So this warmth was new. The second thing that she noticed was two breaths. One on the back of her neck and the other on her stomach. She looked down and saw the top of Keira’s head. A flush quickly sprang to her cheeks and she craned her head around to see Shira sleeping as well. Oh, how did she get here? She shouldn’t be here. What if they woke up and found her with them and immediately kicked her out? She would ruin her relationship with them. Keira only just started warming up to her. 

Lana tried to subtly wiggle out of their embrace, but apparently she wasn’t subtle enough as both women tightened their arms around her and Keira groaned, burying her face farther in her stomach. Lana moved again and this time Shira huffed out what sounded like an irritated breath in her ear. Lana’s face got hotter as she felt the hot air near her ear. That was way too close to her fantasies and she should not be having these thoughts or she would probably do something stupid. Like kiss one of them. Or maybe both of them. How would they kiss? Would Keira kiss her with passion and power? Pinning her to walls and the bed? Would Shira kiss her slow and sweet? Holding her gently like she was made of glass? How would they fu- NOPE. NO. NON. Not today gay thoughts. 

Lana shifted before she stiffened at Keira’s voice. “Stop moving, Lana.”  

She shifted again. “Kei-”

“Stop. Moving.” Keira lifted her head and glared at Lana until the woman nodded at her and she went back to sleep. Lana felt Shira laughing from behind her and stiffened.

“Do you have somewhere to go?” Shira asked, lips moved against her ear and she shivered at the feeling. 

“Y-yeah-h. I-I’m supposed-d to meet H-hunk to help him with something he is working on.” That was a blatant lie and Lana prayed that Shira wouldn’t catch on. She silently cheered when Shira nodded her head and rolled onto her back so that Lana could climb over her. Keira whimpered behind her as the warmth left and cuddled Lana’s pillow instead, planting her face in the middle of it and taking deep breaths.  

Lana quickly left the room before the other paladins caught onto the fact that she was overstaying. Once the door shut behind her, Lana leaned back on it and slid to the ground. She put her face into her hands and groaned quietly. Oh, God that was so embarrassing. 

As Lana replayed everything that had just occurred in the span of three minutes, her mind snagged on one statement from Keira. 

_ Stop moving, Lana. _

Keira knew she was there and didn’t kick her out of her bed immediately. Keira actually wanted her to stop moving so she could sleep longer. Keira wanted her to stay. No, no, no. That can’t be it. Why would Keira want her there? She had Shira. Beautiful, strong, wonderful Shira. Why would she need someone else? Why would she  _ want  _ someone else? She wouldn’t want Lana. Neither of them would. That was guaranteed. Lana sighed, looking up and was meet with the night of Allura crouching in front of her. Lana was sure her heart clean stopped in surprise.

“H-hey Princess-s,” She stuttered out, looking everywhere that wasn’t the Princess.

“Hello, Lana.” Allura said giving the girl a friendly smile. “I wish to speak with you. Is that alright?” 

Lana gulped before she nodded her head and took to offered hand that Allura gave her, standing up. They made their way to the lounge in awkward silence, Lana fidgeting with her fingers the entire way. They sat down on opposite ends of the couch and sat in silence for a few minutes. The tension in the room was so thick that you could barely cut it with a steak knife.                

“So..” Lana cringed at how awkward that sounded. “What did you want to talk to me about?” Allura took a deep breath before meeting Lana’s eyes and said, “I apologize profusely for what I said about you the other day. These past few weeks have been stressful for all of us and I shouldn’t have taken my frustrations out on you. I would never think you as weak. Keira and Shira may be higher than you in some things, but I know that you could beat them easily in certain circumstances. I’m sorry that my comment made you feel insignificant and unworthy. I got a scolding from everyone for that. Even Coran.” Her laugh was weak and pathetic. “Know that I did not mean what I said in any way shape or form and I would do anything to make it up to you.” Allura had a pleading look in her eyes. 

“U-umm okay.” That was unexpected. “Uh sure, I guess I can forgive you. We all say things that we don’t mean at least one time in our lives, so I can understand how you feel at the moment.” Lana took a deep breath, “Yeah. I can forgive you,” Allura’s face melted into relief. “But,” she froze up again. “We need a spa day, pronto. I didn’t put on my mask last night and now my pores can’t breathe. Also I need to paint my nails again They’re looking a little plain.” Lana glanced down at her nails and frowned at a chipped one. “Yeah, spa day. Like now.”

Allura laughed at the desperation in Lana’s voice and stood up, pulling the blue paladin up from her seat, and lead them to her room, gossiping about everything and nothing. 

 

~~~

 

“And then she tells me that she was only flirting with me to get her boyfriend jealous. Like, can you believe that? At least warn a girl before your boyfriend almost pummels you into the ground.” Lana sighed at the end of her tale, finishing the braid that she had made with Allura’s hair. Her own hair was up in a regal looking bun at the top of her head. Two strands of hair fell down at her temples and framed her face nicely. Her nails were painted a pretty magenta color that Allura had described as  juniberry colored. She wore a red tube top bra and black leggings that she had borrowed from Allura. She wore her own jacket, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. Allura wore her own leggings, though they were white. She also wore a blue sweater that dropped at one shoulder and revealed Altean markings. They both had face masks on and were either gossiping, playing with the mice, playing with each others hair or telling each other stories of their home worlds. 

“There was the one guy that I dated and he was really distant and stuff. He only spent time with me sometimes and all other times he was ‘busy’. I thought that he was just working multiple shifts for money, but turns out he was cheating on his girlfriend with me. When I confronted him about it he tried to put the blame on me, so his now ex-girlfriend  and I ganged up on him and embarrassed him in front of the entire school. We bonded immediately afterwards and became best friends. We grew distant when I moved to America from Cuba. But our ex kept texting me. Telling me that he loved me and that it was just a mistake and that he wouldn’t do it again if I just gave him a chance. I told his ass nope, and said bye. I had better things to do with my life then waste it on a cheater.” Lana swung her arm out in emphasis and accidentally jostled one of the mice that was resting on her shoulder. She quickly apologized and shushed him till he fell asleep again.

Lana leaned onto headboard, her back cushioned by the multitude of pillows stacked there. She scooped up one of the mice in her hands and began to pet it softly on the head with her index finger.  

“Well, he sounds like an utter asshole.” 

Lana startled and knocked the mouse that was on her shoulder off. He decided that Lana was too much of an unsturdy purch and curled up into a ball on Allura’s thigh. But the mice were the least of Lana’s concerns. “ALLURA NO! Who taught you that word?!”   


“Keira.” The princess answered simply as she began to play with her newly formed braid. 

“WHYYYYY!!”

Allura raised a curious eyebrow at Lana’s overreaction. “Was I not supposed to say it? I think it fits the context of the situation quite well.”

“But it’s a bad word.” Lana stressed, leaning forward and cupping Allura’s face.  

“You say words like that all the time.”

“Yeah, but I’m different.”

“How?”

“I say my worlds curse words,” Lana gestured to herself, “and you say yours.” She gestured to the Princess who just cocked her head to the side in confusion. 

“But, you say quiznak more than I do.”

“Yea but-” Lana cut her sentence off knowing that she had lost this battle. She sighed and leaned back on the pillows closing her eyes. After a good five minutes of peaceful silence;

“Fuck.”

“NO.”      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shakira is on the move, it's on the move!   
> Shakira should be a gem fusion.... I have ideas now.  
> I love friendships between Allura and Lana don't you?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, we're almost done. Next week I'm going to be posting the final two chapters.

**Shira**

 

It was a good two hours later that Shira woke up and knew even before her eyes opened that there was something missing. She moved her arms around and felt around the space between her and Keira. A Lana-sized space, if you will. Shira frowned as her eyes opened and her memories caught up to her. Shira blushed and buried her head in her pillow at the memories of cuddling Lana, whispering in her ear, falling asleep and waking up to her. It was almost like they were already in a relationship.  

Keira woke up shortly after and whined when she didn’t feel warmth from either Lana or Shira. Kiera opened her eyes and glanced around the room. After a through scan, she made eye contact with her lover. “Where is she?” The _she_ in question being the blue paladin.

“She’s with Hunk.” Shira responded pulling the red paladin over to her. Keira sighed, but allowed herself to be tucked into the woman’s chest. “Why? Do you want to go find her?”

Keira perked up at the notion of seeing the blue paladin and moved to get out of the bed, but was stopped by Shira pinning her down. Keira opened her mouth in protest, but before she could say anything a tongue was invading the cavern. Shira ran her tongue along the other’s, tracing each tooth and leaving not a single nook, cranny or crevice untouched. It was a good three minutes before the paladins came up for air, Shira smirking and Keira a breathless mess. “ _Now_ we can go find her.”

 

~~~

 

When the two paladins walked into the kitchen, they were met with the sight of Pidge sitting on the counter and Hunk making some kind of cake. The two of them were arguing about which code was better than the other. It was all gibberish to Shira. She was the leader, not the tech guru. They had Pidge and Hunk for a reason.

Pidge began to yell, which prompted Hunk to start yelling louder, which caused Pidge to yell _even louder_.

“Hey!” The resounding silence after Shira’s shout was bliss. The black paladin looked around the room and noticed that one blue eyed beauty was missing from the picture. “Do you know where Lana is? She said that she would be here with you, Hunk.”

The yellow paladin gave her a strange look and shared a glance with Pidge. “No, why would she say that? I’ve been here for, what, three-ish hours and I haven’t seen her since she left training.” Hunk shrugged, resuming his piping.

Now, that didn’t make sense. Lana spent at least an hour with them before she left, presumably to be with Hunk. Did Lana lie to them? Why would she do that? Was she that uncomfortable with them that she lied to get out of the situation? The thought that the two of them making the girl uncomfortable made Shira taste something sour.

Before Shira could dwell in her thoughts any longer, Coran’s voice came over the castle intercom. “Paladins, please assemble at the bridge.* There is no need for alarm, I merely have a surprise for you.”

The four paladins gave each other curious glances before following Coran’s request. Hunk put the cake away, and knowing Lana would try to sneak a some later, cut out a piece and placed it on a small plate before storing that as well. Shira smiled fondly as she watch Hunk pick up Pidge and set her on his shoulders.

The paladin’s walked out of the kitchen and down the hall towards the bridge, Pidge _oohing_ and _ahhing_ at her new vintage point of the world, much to her fellow teammates amusement. The door to the bridge opened and the paladins were met with the sight of Allura trying to stifle her laughter against Lana’s neck while Lana herself was giving Coran an unimpressed look.

“Why do they like you so much?” Coran grumbled as he dropped his hands from where they were pressed up against his temples, the concentrated lines of his face smoothing out.

Lana shot the gorgeous man a smug smirk.“Cause I’m special.”

“That’s not fair, they’re so rude, all of them. You hear that? All of you are so rude. What have I ever done to you? We came from the same planet and this is the way you treat me. They won’t even make me a sandwich.” The Altean pointed an accusing finger at each of the mice. Two of them rested in the crook of Lana’s arm, another rested in the palm of her hand, while the last one was resting on the top of her head.

Lana laughed at the orange-haired man’s antics and said, “I’m pretty sure that’s not how it works, tío.”

Shira, alongside the rest of the population, took the minimum amount of Spanish in high school. She remembered enough to know that tío means uncle. She would have found that cute, had she not been boiling in anger. Seeing Allura draped over Lana like she was _allowed_ to be there. No, Allura shouldn't be there in the first place. After the bullshit she pulled yesterday? Yeah, nope. Lana belonged in either Shira’s arms or at her side. The black paladin scanned over the two girls and her spirits were lifted slightly at the fact that Lana was wearing her and Keira’s colors.

Coran explained to them that they were going to the space mall, and while that thought would usually excite Shira, watching Allura wrap herself around her crush was real making her possessive side itch. Suddenly, the Princess burst out laughing, burying her head in Lana’s shoulder and startling the rest of the room’s occupants.

Lana raised a curious brew at the royal who snorted and shook her head in exasperation. “I was just remembering what you did to Adam.”

“Adam?” Was Lana’s confused response.

“Yeah,” she shrugged, “the one that cheated on you.”

“You gotta be more specific on which person that was.”

“The one that you got back at them by telling all their nasty secrets to their family.”

Understanding passed over the blue paladin’s face, “Oh! You mean Avery. Yeah, what about them?”

Allura waved a dismissive hand, “nothing, nothing. I was just remembering your story about him.”

“Allura,” Lana laughed. “Avery is a girl.”

The confusion on the Princess’s face was almost comical. “I thought that you only dated males?”

“No, no, no. Bisexual.” She gestured to herself with the hand that wasn’t occupied. “Remember? It means I like boys and girls.”

“You titling loving another human being is ridiculous,” Allura sighed. “Why not love who you want to love and not be judged for it?”*

“Man, I wish,” Lana said sadly.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait.” Keira’s confusion interrupted the girls conversation. “Someone cheated on you?”

“Yeah, lots of people have cheated on me. Though she was the first, it hit me hard cause I basically fell in love with her. That’s why my revenge was so brutal,” Lana said, shrugging nonchalantly.

Why anyone would cheat on the woman before her was beyond Shira. Did none of them see the beauty that she held? Did none of them see the way she could light up a room just by walking into it or brighten someone’s day just by smiling at them? They were so lucky to have even had a chance with her and they didn’t even know it. How could they throw her away so carelessly? Honestly, that’s just shameful. The only good thing that came out of their mistakes was that Shira and Keira now had the chance.

Hearing about the way that Lana’s ex’s treated her, made Shira want to take Black down to Earth and rip those people to _shreds_. Hey, maybe Black and Red would match. A quick glance at Keira confirmed that she was going to absolutely destroy the people who hurt their sunshine.

“When did this happen?” Pidge asked gesturing towards Lana and the Princess’s embrace.

“Allura apologize a few hours ago and then we had a spa day. The we just kind of bonded.” Lana shrugged.

In Shira’s opinion, the two of them had bonded to much.

Wait… Lana said that they talked a few hours ago. She lied to them. Why?

Shira looked at Keira who was also giving the blue paladin questioning glances. “Ambush later?” She asked quietly to the red paladin.

“Ambush.” Was Keira’s simple response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I'm lazy.
> 
> *I almost wrote Avengers Assemble
> 
> *The questions we should be asking


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS UP SO LATE. SCHOOL GOT TO ME AND I DIDNT HAVE TIME TO WRITE.
> 
> I made this chapter extra long for you. This was ten fucking pages in my google docs. TEN
> 
> For those who have been following the story since it started then this chapter is FUCKING FINALLY. you're welcome.

**Lana**

 

  
When they reached the space mall, The paladins immediately split into two groups; Hunk and Pidge were together and Shira, Keira and Lana were together.

They didn’t dress up in disguise this time, as no one would recognize them in their casual wear.

Lana was walking through a shop that was selling little trinkets. The place was basically empty, so Lana chose to run down the aisles and pick up whatever caught her eye. She was admiring a star chart that could show the constellations from any planet. She was swiping through the planets, looking for Earth, when she felt two presences around her.

Keira was leaning against the shelf, picking under her nails with her knife. Lana jumped when Shira wrapped her arms around Lana’s waist, pulling her close and dropping her head on her shoulder. Lana quietly panicked, glancing between the black and red paladins. “U-um, hey?”

“Why did you lie to Shira?” Keira asked, bluntly might I add, glancing up from her cleaning.

“When?”

“Earlier. When we were in bed. You told Shira that you were going to hang out with Hunk. But, according to Hunk he hasn’t seen you since training. Next thing we know, you’re all cuddly with the Princess. You must have gone to talk to her. So, why did you lie?” Keira pointed her knife at the blue paladin.

“Why do you care? I can do whatever I want. You’ve never concerned yourself before so why do you care so much now?”

Shira finally said something, her breath at Lana’s ear made her body heat up in a pleasant way. “Because something could have happened to you and we wouldn’t know where you were.” Shira’s arms tightened around Lana which cause all of the air to leave the woman’s body.

Keira crossed her arms, growling,“And your friendship with the Princess makes us uncomfortable.”

Lana felt heat starting to course under her skin and not the good kind. “But nothing did happen to me, so why does it matter? Why do you care about my friendship with Allura. You sound like a jealous lover.”

“Why would I be jealous? What she pulled yesterday was bullshit. You had a panic attack when you saw her earlier. Why do you think you were in bed?” If Lana had a clearer head then she would notice that Keira said ‘in bed’ and not ‘in _our_ bed’. She said it like Lana was part of their relationship.

“I don’t know, nor do I care.” Lana shrugged and tried to remove herself from the circle of Shira’s arms.

“Lana listen to me.” Keira stepped towards Lana, her cheeks red with anger.

“Keira. Why. Do. You. Care. My friendships are my business.” Lana punctuated each word with a clap. Lana had had enough of this conversation and cut Keira off before she could say anything. “You know what I don’t even care what you have to say anymore. Shira let go of me.”

Lana pushed at the black paladin’s arms until she released her and went to the shopkeeper, throwing down a random amount of Gacs to pay for the star chart and left the store, shoving Keira aside as she went.

“LANA!” Keira shouted at the woman’s retreating back.

Lana raised her hand flipped Keira the bird. “Fuck off. Go fuck your girlfriend in the showers, why dontcha?” And no. There were no tears in her eyes, just space dust.  

Keira growled and was going to lunge for the girl. So that she could grab her hips and kiss her till her lips swelled up and she was breathless. So that she could tell her exactly how she felt. So that she could explain that she was indeed jealous. Who wouldn’t? A Princess and a Goddess? They would make a striking couple. And that thought made Keira want to go on a murdering spree. But, Lana didn’t know that. She didn’t know that both girls stayed up late into the night just thinking about her. That they spent some nights cold, even if they were pressed together, because they didn’t have her in between them. That it killed them every time to watch her flirt with an alien when they couldn’t even so much as hold her hand.  

Shira grabbed Keira’s arms and held her back, even though she too wanted to go after the girl. “Don’t do it Keira.”

Keira whipped around and snarled in her girlfriend’s face, “Shira she doesn’t understand what we’re trying to tell her.”

Shira sighed and pulled Keira closer to gain more control over the struggling woman. “And she won’t until she cools off.”

“But-”

“Keira, no.” Shira said with such finality that the red paladin knew not to disobey in fear of the consequences.* They watched as Lana walked down the hallway and was surrounded by aliens so that she was no longer in sight.

 

~~~

 

It had been a week since the space mall incident and Lana could care less. No she did not care about the longing glances that were thrown her way from the two paladins. No she did not care that each time she ignored them, they would walk away with hurt flashing across their faces. No she did not care that everytime the touched her and she shrugged them off, tears would gather in their eyes. No she did not care about how her teammates were feeling.

No she did not stay up in the middle of the night thinking about what went wrong. No she did not lay awake missing the warmth of two bodies that would never hold her. No she did not cry in the shower wondering what her life could have been. No she did not glance at the two people she loved the most and wonder what they were thinking. Wonder why they cared so much. She didn’t mean that much to them, did she? No they had each other. Why would they need her? Why would they care about her the same way one would a lover? Why? Why? Why?

Lana couldn’t answer these questions at the moment as she was currently trying to fend off an overly excited fan.

They had just recently rescued a planet that was under siege by the Galra. After winning the battle, as they _usually_ do, they went down to the planet that they had just saved. Said planet was named Erday and inhabited by a people called the Abytor. They were a species of alchemists that were always looking for new things. Most Aybatorians looks like humans, with much more dramatic facial features. Such as sharper cheekbones and chin. The Galra had attacked them so that they could enslave their people and use their knowledge to learn more about quintessence.

Lana was walking around the ballroom of the castle when a noble came up on her. “Hello, blue paladin.” His breath was warm on her face, and that said enough about personal space.  The Abytorian had the same skin tone as Lana, but strange yellow markings covered his face. He his eyes were sunken far into his head and the grey color made them almost invisible. He had pointed ears with a stone hoop earring hanging from one. He had horns protruding from his chin and forehead that were painted gold. His hair grew in dreads that fell down his back and had golden cuffs on every other one. He had red strings that were interwoven in his hair and some that were too long, floated around his head. His hands were long and had nails sharp as talons at the ends,

“Hey…?” Lana half questioned, cocking her head to the side. He smiled at her, which made the skin of his lips stretch around the piercing he had, uncomfortably. Lana grimaced and tried to step back a little to put distance between them, but this only prompted the alien to step closer. “Can I help you?”

The alien had a chuckle that sent shivers down Lana’s spine and not the good kind. “Yes you can, pretty blue. My name is Byniol, I am part of the high court of our queendom. It is tradition for a male to mate with a female at the age of twenty. Seeing as I am twenty-one… one would say I am behind in the trends.”    

Lana raised a curious eyebrow as she grabbed a flute from a servant walk next the her. “And you’re coming to me because…..?”

“I would like you to be my mate.” He said with a bow, his blue robes flapping back impressively.

“Excuse me?”

“Did I stutter?” Byniol said.

Lana shook her head and started to back away. “No, but I can’t be your mate. I’m a paladin also I don’t like you like that.”

He chuckled again and said, “Ah, pretty blue. I’m sure I can negotiate something with your leader about letting you go so that you can stay with me.” He stood to his full height and stepped forward crowding Lana against a pillar. He placed his hands on either side of her head, trapping her. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed, trying to create space between them. She shuddered as he took one finger and dragged it down her face, the nail slightly scraping her skin. He must have taken her shudder of disgust for one of pleasure, as he leaned in closer almost as if he was trying to kiss her.

Lana had a sudden burst of strength as right when he was about to connect their lips she pushed him off and slipped away. “Okay, so I gotta go, but it was nice to meet you, even though it really wasn’t.” Lana began to walk away and when she heard him growl, she booked it.

 

~~~

 

Lana found herself at a beach by the time she stopped running. The purple sand shifting under her feet as she walked towards the blue ocean. The setting sun made hues of pink, orange and yellow, so similar to what it looked like on Earth that Lana felt tears in her eyes. She dropped to the sand, little crab like creatures coming out of the homes she just sat on. She picked one up and held it to her face, admiring the way it seemed to glow. It pinched her finger which caused her to hiss and drop it. She clutched her hand to her chest as she watched it get caught up in the waves.

She sighed and drew her legs up to her chest, resting her head on her knees. She wiped at her tears, as the feeling of them running down her neck was getting uncomfortable. She was so caught up in the sun set that she didn’t notice the presence behind her until the whisper of “Pretty blue, why did you run?” made her jump away from the source of the voice. She whipped her head around and saw that Byniol had bent down to talk in her ear.

“What the _fuck_ dude? You don’t just sneak up on people from behind! That’s what gets you hit.”

Lana began to back away from him, the sand sliding between her gloved fingers. His chuckle made her feel sick on the inside and a feeling of suspense was in the air. “Pretty blue, you shouldn’t have run. We are mates, you and I.”

Lana rolled her eyes at what he was saying. “And I said no. Why can’t you take rejection?”

Byniol smirked, showing off a sharp row of teeth that Lana hadn’t noticed before. “Because I always get what I want. And I want you to be my mate.” Oh, wow, when did he get closer? Their noses were almost bumping. Lana scrambled back to put distance between them _again_. Seriously? Did this guy not understand the concept of personal space?

“Did you not hear me before? I said no. Do I need to spell it out for you? N. O.” Lana even wrote it in the sand, before standing up and backing away, her hand going to her hip, ready to summon her bayard.

He chuckled, but kept still. “Pretty blue, you should know that I will go to any measures to have what I want.” He began to play with his dreads and look off into the distance. “We will have such pretty offspring. The whole court will be jealous. I got a paladin of Voltron, and the pretty one at that. They won’t be missing you much. You belong to me, and whatever belongs to me never, _ever_ leaves me. I wouldn’t give you up for the world, pretty blue. I will give _you_ the universe instead. Wouldn’t you like that? The whole universe in your hands?”

“Dude no. I’m starting to suspect that you have a hearing issue.” Lana drew he bayard and aimed it at the alien, ready to fire at any moment.

Byniol sighed seeing the gun aimed at him and raised a hand. “I’m afraid that I must do this the hard way then.” He waved his hand in an almost casual gesture, but said gesture triggered the red strings in his hair to launch out towards her. Too shocked to move in time, Lana was swept up in the strings. The looped around her ligaments and torso, some went around her neck to keep her head in place. She felt sharp pain as the strings stabbed into her. She cried out and began to fall into sort of haze.

“What the fu-” The world around her was fuzzy and when she look at Byniol for explanation she felt strange feelings rise up in her, her bayard dropping to the ground.

_He loves her._

_He will protect her._

_He will never leave her._

_He will never deny her of a thing._

_He loves her._

_He loves her._

_He loves her._

He loves her in the way that Keira and Shira didn’t. Keira and Shira loved each other they couldn’t love her. But, the longer the toxin was pumped into her, the more she fell for the man and she slowly forgot about the other two women that she was supposed to love. Who were Keira and Shira again? Lana couldn’t remember. All that mattered was the man coming in closer.

_Yes, yes, yes._

_Come closer my love._

_Never leave me._

_You are the air I breathe._

_The water I drink._

_The food I eat._

_The land I walk upon._

_The oceans I swim through._

_The sky I look up to._

_I cannot live without you._

_Please my love, come closer._

“Come blue. We will rule the universe together.”

“The whole universe?” Lana had a dopey, drugged out smile on her face at the thought.

_The whole universe._

_He’ll give you the whole universe._

_That’s all you’ve ever wanted right?_

_Someone to give you the whole universe._

_Someone to hold you above everyone and everything else._

Too lost in her own thoughts, Lana didn’t notice when he tilted her or when he brought his sharp teeth to her neck. His jaw opened, ready to bite down. Ready to claim. And she was ready. She would do anything and everything for Byniol. He would so the same for her.

“All of it my sweet. Everything for… you…”

Lana suddenly broke out of her trance to the sound of pained screaming. She dropped to the sand and something wet hit her face. She looked up to see Byniol at swordpoint. Keira had her bayard around Byniol’s neck. The blade was covered in a black substance. Lana looked around to see where it came from. She found that the strings that had attached themselves to her were ozzing the substance. It seemed that the strings were physically attached to Byniol, which would explain the scream. Lana watched as the strings that once held her captive stained the beautiful sand an ugly black. Lana felt someone pick her up from behind and before she could attack them she saw that it was Shira and instantly relaxed. The black paladin turned Lana around and placed her on her hip, like a baby.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?” Keira snarled.

“I was claiming what is mine and you interrupted the ceremony.” Byniol hissed, leaning his head back, trying to not get his throat slit.

“I hope that you know that what you were attempting to claim was actually ours.” Shira gestured between Keira and herself. Wait… _what?_

“ _Yours?_ Ha! Don’t make me laugh. She does not bear a mark that shows her as your own.” Byniol spat on the ground near Shira’s foot.

The black paladin, stoic as ever, was not fazed by the rude gesture. “That is not how we _‘claim’_ people on my planet. When you spend most of your time on a spaceship where the woman you love is bestfriends with all of your teammates besides you, then you don’t need a claim, we don’t need a mark.” Shira said.

Byniol’s upper lip curled in distaste before he said, “Then I shall have to remove you from the area to continue _my_ cl-”

“No Byniol, you will do no such thing.” The queen of the Abytorians, stepped onto the beach, at her side was Allura.

Byniol’s eyes went as wide as saucers as he looked at the regal woman standing before him. “M-my Queen. I-I-”

She cut him off, “I do not want your excuses Byniol. You almost cost all of us our lives with the stunt that you just pulled. Do you really wish to make an enemy of Voltron?”

“My Queen, she merely caught my eye I wished to claim her. I am above age, you see. Surely you can understand that? I need a mate to live out the rest of my life with.” Byniol attempeted to reason with the queen, but she just glared down at him. Lana watched with satisfaction as he strunk under her gaze.

“You won't be living much longer if I have my way.”

The Abytorian’s eyes actually bugged out of his head at her words. Ew. Yep, definitely don’t want him to be a life mate. Not in a million years. “Bu-ut my-y Queen-”

“SILENCE!” The command and force in her voice shook the ground. “You will come with me and the courts will decide your fate. Leave the paladins be.” She turned to look down at Allura. “I hope this placates your anger Princess Allura. I will now have to dispose of my coutier, you are welcome to come watch.”

“My Queen pl-”

“Did I give you permission to speak?” The glare that she pinned him with could kill a man.

“I just might.” Allura said, a wicked smile decorating her face.

The queen nodded and said, “come Byniol, your punishment awaits you.”

Before Keira let the alien go she whispered some choice words in his ear before pushing him to his queen. Based off of the pale color of him face, it was probably a threat. As the the royals and courier walked away, Allura mouthed over her shoulder ‘talk to her.’

Shira nodded and turned to look down at Lana. She released a sigh before she collapsed onto the sand, Lana resting in the circle of her legs. Shira brought her arms around Lana and curled into and around her, cocooning the blue paladin in warmth. Lana was about to relish in the heat before she remembered that Shira was actually _taken_ and the person she was taken by was _standing right behind them_.

“Oh my god, Shira let me go.” Lana attempted to push away from Shira, but was too weak from the toxins to actually move the woman. Lana gasped when Shira nuzzled into her neck and kissed her collarbone through the undersuit of the paladin armor. “Shira, Shira, Shira. You can’t do this.”

“Shh it’s fine.” Shira whispered against her neck, placing two more kisses, making Lana shiver.

“No, no, no this is not fine.” Lana shook her head trying to weasel her way out this time.

Suddenly Lana felt Keira’s warmth behind her and another pair of arms wrapped around her waist. “Lana it’s fine.”

Lana panicked and started to move around wildly trying to get out of the double ring of arms. “No Keira I can’t do this to you. I can’t break your relationship like this.”

“How would you be breaking our relationship?” Keira questioned moving Lana’s hair of her back and onto her shoulder. Unfortunately, Shira was resting her head on said shoulder and whined when the waterfall of hair came down and covered her face. Keira laughed lightly and moved it all over to the other shoulder.  

Lana truly panicked when Shira’s hands began to roam her torso and began to leave butterfly kisses up and down the column of her throat. “Shira is kissing my neck-ah-” Lana gasped when Shira pulled down the turtle neck and bit into her skin. “I can’t be the source of infidelity between you two.” Lana still tried to reason with them even when Keira kiss the back of her neck and felt a pair of hands travel down to her thighs, squeezing up and down them. Lana squeaked when the fingers travel a bit too high on her inner thigh to be considered _‘platonic’_.

The wet sound of the red paladin leaving a kiss on Lana’s neck had arousal pooling in her gut. “Lana, did you not here what we said to that alien fucker?”

“No, no, that must have been heat of the moment thi-”

“No Lana, you are ours, have always been and always will be.” Keira said that with such finality that it must have been true. But, this only further confused the blue paladin.

“Huh?”

Keira sighed, “Let me phrase it this way, I’m desperately in love with you.” Lana felt her brain short circuit.

“We are _both_ desperately in love with you.” Shira added, earning a huff from Keira.

They loved her?

It took a good thirty seconds for Lana’s brain to reboot and process what she had just heard. “You guys are joking right?”

They shared a confused look. “Why would we be joking about this?”

“This can’t be true, I’ve been pinning after both of you since like, forever. You can’t possibly share my feelings. No way in hell that’s true.” Lana shook her head in denial, not allowing her brain to play tricks on her.

“Oh, but it is.” Came Shira’s smooth voice in her ear, causing the girl to gasp.

“Please don’t lie to me.” Lana pleaded.

“Why would we ever lie to you?”

“I don’t know… I never know anything with the two of you.” Lana shrugged, looking away, ashamed.

Shira grabbed her chin delicately and turned her head to face her. “Do you want me to prove it?” Shira asked, leaning in close.

“Prove it how?” Shira didn’t answer her with words. Instead, she answered with a mind blowing kiss. Lana parted her lip to emit a surprised gasp, which gave Shira a clear opening to lick into her mouth. At the first brush of their tongues, Lana let out a small moan. Keira cursed at the filthy sound and started a necklace of bruises on her exposed neck. The feeling of Keira’s wet mouth had Lana moan louder than before. God, this was everything that she wanted. Shira broke the kiss and the string of saliva that extended between their lips made the flush on Lana’s cheeks darker.

Shira cooed at the color and said, “Kitten, you’re so pretty. You have no idea how much I want you right now. All spread out on the bed, flushed, panting and ready for me.” Shira’s words made Lana release a high whine, that the woman smirked at. “I bet you’ll be so submissive for me. And look,” Shira pressed her hand to Lana’s pussy, causing all of the air to be punch out of her body. How she wanted to be touched like this. “You’re already so nice and wet for me.” It was true. Lana was so aroused that she had gone and leaked through her panties and the undersuit of her armor. “I should take you now, but I’ll wait. I know you aren’t ready to go that far, yet.”

Lana let out a whimper as Keira licked a long stripe up her neck and bit the curve of her ear, seductively whispering, “Just say that you’ll be ours.”

“Yes, yes, yes, I’ll be yours forever.” Lana panted out, beyond lost to how she got in this position, but was loving every second of it.

“That’s all the confirmation we need baby.” At those words Keira and Shira dived in.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you like that? Dirty talk is not my forte. Can you tell?
> 
> *this is not an innuendo 
> 
> *I know exactly what you're thinking and that's exactly what happened.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its smut time children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi....... so... it's been like 2 months.....  
> I HAVE AN EXCUSE I SWEAR  
> No1: my grandma is currently sick  
> No2: school  
> No3: I have terrible writers block that can last from a week to a year

**Where’d the pov go? Idk man.**

 

“Keira, Shira!” Lana called catching her girlfriends, or as Pidge like to call them: her lesbaes, in the middle of training. Keira currently was cutting a gladiator in two while Shira was guarding her back from another gladiator. Both of their head snapped in her direction and were almost hit in the heads from the robots swinging their weapons. “End training sequence!”

The women sighed in relief and went over to their lover, immediately enraptured by her beauty and mere presence. “Hey kitten,” Shira said causing the woman to blush at the pet name. Even after all these months, Lana still wasn’t used to their constant affection. 

Keira wrapped her arms around the blue paladin, much to her protests, and placed a sound kiss on her lips. God, Keira would never get tired of doing this. She had wanted it for so long and now that she had it, she couldn’t get enough. 

Shira watched happily and with slight arousal as her lovers tongues swirled around each other in the most erotic manner. Lana pushed the red paladin away, ignoring her whines and attempts to reclaim her lips. “You’re sweaty, stop. That’s nasty.” 

Lana rolled her eye as the paladin gave her the best damn puppy eyes know to man (next to Lana’s that is). Lana huffed and let Keira bury her face in her chest, much to the paladin’s delight. Lana sighed fondly and tilted her head up to receive a chaste kiss from Shira.

They broke the kiss, and Lana gave Shira a shy, happy smile before swatting at Keria’s head since the woman had started to move her hands under and up Lana’s shirt. Keira’s hands continued to travel up until they reached the bottom of Lana’s bra. She brought a finger under the fabric and pulled only to release it seconds later. The sting the fabric snapping back sent pleasant tingles down Lana’s spine. 

Shira chuckled when Lana began to push Keira away, but once again gave up, accepting her fate. “You called us?” Shira asked.

“Oh that’s right!” Lana started. “Can you guys meet me in our room at around 8-ish? I have a surprise.” Lana smiled at their curious looks and placed a kiss on both of their lips before slipping out of Keira’s arms. “See ya!” She said. 

Lana noticed that they were enraptured in the swing of her hips and the way the leggings that she was wearing made her ass look so she called for the training sequence to continue before leaving the room. She giggled at Keira’s squawk of surprise, and began to walk down the hall towards Allura’s room. They had things to plan.   
  


~~~

 

When Shira and Keira stepped into their room, they were full of nerves.* When they saw that not a single thing was out of place in the room, their panic spiked. What did Lana have to show them? 

“Lana?” Keira called out.

“One minute!” Came Lana’s response from the bathroom. “Just sit on the bed and wait.” 

The two did as they were told and Keira began to fidget with her gloves, running her index finger under the fabric. 

“What do you think she wants to show us?” Shira said, bouncing her leg with her hands clasped in her lap. 

“I don’t know, but I need to know now. I’ve never been this nervous before. What if it’s something bad? What if she wants to break up with us?” Keira began to truly panic at the second question was going to start pacing, but Shira grabbed her and kept her butt down on the bed. 

“Jesus, calm down. I’m sure it’s nothing bad, but if it is then we will respect her choice and deal with it.” Shira said, even though she was hoping for the same thing. Lord knows that if Lana broke up with them, they would actually mentally break. Nothing and no one could fix them, except probably Lana. 

Shira’s began to look around the room to distract herself from her anxiety and took in the little trinkets that hung from the ceiling. The random clothes strewn around that they hadn’t bothered to put away. The photos that were strung over the desk with string, each picture holding some sort of special place in their hearts. 

Shira’s personal favourite was one that Pidge took of them cuddling on the couch. Shira was sitting up with her head resting on top of Lana’s, half asleep. Lana was in her lap, Shira’s arms wrapped tightly around her waist, not wanting to ever let go. Keira had placed her head in Lana’s lap and had fallen asleep on her plush thighs mostly due to the fact that she had overexerted herself in training  _ again _ . Lana had begun to braid Keira’s hair, the camera was too far away to pick up the woven strands though. They looked so happy in that photo and that’s how it was always supposed to be and always will be. Keira and Shira had no intentions of breaking off their relationship anytime soon, if ever. 

The sound of the bathroom door whooshing made the women look over, and both felt their brains short circuit. Cause right there, stood their beautiful, wonderful,  _ innocent _ Lana, clad in  _ lingerie _ . 

Lana had half of her hair up in a ponytail, the rest of it cascading down her back in a brown waterfall. There was a pretty white collar wrapped her neck with a ring resting in front. The string of her white bra was tied there, holding up the fabric that was covering Lana’s breasts. There was a garter belt that surrounded her small waist and held up the thigh high stockings that wrapped around her long, slim legs. The panties that she wore rested on top of the the garters which allowed them to be taken off without disturbing the rest of the ensemble. Was Keira drooling? Yeah, she was pretty sure she was drooling. I mean, who wouldn’t? When your girlfriend looks like that anyone would be slobbering like a dog.

“I’m gonna wreck you.” Keira said jumping up off of the bed and making a beeline for Lana. The blue paladin walked forward, seeming to welcome her embrace. 

Keira almost had her arms all the way around Lana before she said, “wait.” Keira froze, not wanting to anger her girlfriend. 

“Is there something wrong?” Keira asked carefully.

“Nope,” Lana said cheerfully and kissed Keira’s cheek before moving out of her arms and away from her. “You just can’t touch me yet.” Keira groaned at the statement and followed after Lana like a lost puppy as she walked towards the bed. 

Lana placed one knee on the bed and wrapped her arms around Shira’s neck. “Hey kitten.” Shira breathed out, completely enraptured by the other’s beauty. What did they do to deserve her? 

Lana smiled seductively down at her. “Hey Kashi. How you doin’?” Shira would answer, but at the moment she was rather occupied by Lana’s mouth on hers. The kiss was hot and wet and  possessive and everything Lana loved. Shira brought her arms up to snake around Lana’s petite waist and pulled her into her lap, relishing in the little moan the blue paladin let out from the manhandling. 

“Oh! So Shira gets to touch you, but I can’t?” Lana smiled into the kiss and turned her head to look at her other girlfriend. 

“Precisely.” She smirked. She kind of sounded like Scar from the Lion King at the beginning of Be Prepared.* 

“The disrespect.”

Lana’s laugh was high and tinkling. Keira was immediately drawn in by the sound and completely forgot why she was mad. She watched as Shira’s metal hand wandered down Lana’s side and settled on her thigh, snapping the stocking. Lana hissed in pleasure and whimpered when Shira bit into her neck, her tongue laving over the spot to soothe the ache. Shira looked up from Lana’s neck and threw a smirk Keira’s way as she landed a hard slap on the blue paladin’s ass.

Lana’s moan resounded around the room and made Keira remember that she was supposed to be mad at her lovers. “What the fuck did I do to you? Why do I have to go through this torture and she doesn’t?” Keira pointed at Shira. 

“Remember when we were at the start of your relationship and you stole all of my bras and underwear?”

“You’re still mad about that?” Keira cried out. 

“Of course I am! I had to go to a coalition meeting without a single scrap of underclothes on. Do you know how embarrassing it would have been if the room had been cold?” Keira sucked on her teeth, crossed her arms and looked away. She thought back to when they had discovered that Lana didn’t wear underwear often...

_ Keira and Shira had pinned Lana up against a wall in a secluded hallway near the dining room. Shira was working at her neck, leaving as many marks as possible. While Keira was trying to get into her pants. It had only been a few days since the start of their relationship and the girls were still being overly possessive with her. Not that Lana was complaining.  _

_ She looked down to Keira when she heard the woman sharply take in air. “Shira…” Keria said, eyes focused solely on Lana’s unbuttoned jeans. “She’s not wearing anything under these.”  _

_ Lana shrugged. “I usually don’t, they’re too confining.”  _

_ Shira let out a groan and dropped her head on the wall next to Lana’s. “You’re going to kill me, I swear.” Shira then grabbed Lana and Keira’s hand and dragged them to their room. She refused to get caught fucking her girlfriends in a hallway.     _

Keira was brought back from her thoughts to see Shira struggling to get Lana out of her panties while the girl was laughing and trying to keep them up. Shira went for another route and moved the panties to the side so she could slip her fingers past and play with her clit. Lana huffed and stood up, walking out of Shira’s arms even when the other woman tried to keep her trapped with them. 

Lana strutted up to Keira, and wrapped her arms around her neck. “Since Shira isn’t behaving I suppose you can have to allow you to touch me. Can’t dress up like this and let it all go to waste.” Lana winked flirtatiously at her and bit her lip, just the way she new drove Keira wild. When Keira’s lips crashed onto Lana’s, she knew she wouldn’t have a single coherent thought in a few minutes.

 

~~~

 

“OH GOD K-Kiera! Oh god! Yes yes yes yes! SHIRA!” Lana cried as she clawed at Keira’s back. The woman had her lips wrapped around one of Lana’s nipples, sucking and playing with it. She bit the nub and pulled causing Lana to get louder. God, she sounded like a porn star. Who gave this woman permission to be so beautiful? Not that Keira was complaining, this beauty was hers.

She licked up Lana’s neck and silenced the woman with a bruising kiss to her already swollen lips. She pulled back and reveled in Lana’s fucked out face. Her lips were swollen and glossy. Her hair was a mess and her cheeks were a pleasant rosy color. Lana jolted as Shira wiggled a third finger into the woman, moving the digits in and out while still licking around and inside.

Shira hummed at the delicious sounds Lana was letting out and the vibrations caused the woman to get louder. Honestly, Shira was starting to worry that Lana was going to scream through the soundproof walls. Lana’s legs began to tremble on either side of her head and Shira knew that she was close. She removed her fingers and threw her whole face into eating out her girlfriend. Lana’s taste was something that she would never get over. Shira was practically desperate for it on the daily. Shira would live off of her juices if Lana would let her. 

Keira licked a wet stripe up Lana’s neck and began to suck a mark behind her ear, a sweet spot that they all knew drove the woman crazy. Lana threw her head back and keened as her orgasm swept through her. 

She came down from her high slowly, panting and spent. “You ready for another round?” Keira asked, itching to play with her girlfriend some more. When Lana nodded her head, Keira knew that Lana would never be sated and she was perfectly fine with that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that smut was short.....but it's not really what the story is centered around and I didn't want to spend too much time on it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this chapter is short, it was supposed to be longer but I got lazy.

Lana lounged on the couch running her left hand through Keira’s hair. The glint of the ring that adorned her finger made her stop her ministrations.  On her left hand, Keira had given her a silver ring with a ruby set in the middle, with white diamonds running down the sides. On her right hand was Shira's ring which was a piece of onyx set in the middle of the silver ring with small black diamonds running down the sides. They were both truly exquisite pieces of jewelry and must have got the women so much.

About 4 months ago both Keira and Shira, their possessive asses, had proposed to her. They were both too fed up with aliens trying to touch and claim what was theirs. They had proposed and were married on Earth. Lana finally got to see her family again and had to bat away Veronica cause she kept making innuendos about Lana’s sex life. 

Mama cried when she saw her baby girl. At first it was an emotional amount of time for everyone. There was crying, then the telling of stories, then more crying. All in all, Lana wasn’t surprised when the next day she woke up with a pounding headache and severe dehydration. Then, she had to announce her engagement. At first it was deadly quiet and Lana began to panic, before they all started cheering.

The wedding was beautiful. They were married on Varadero beach and Lana’s entire family was present for the occasion. She couldn’t have asked for anything better. 

So here she sat with her wife’s head in her lap while the other was trying to find someway to cuddle with them. Eventually Shira just lifted Lana up and squeezed under her, placing a kiss on the Cuban’s head after she got comfortable. Keira didn’t stir once during the entire transition. 

Shira began to rub at Lana’s exposed arm, specifically over the tattoo of the flower crown. Pidge glanced up from her computer to mutter, “ew your lesbian is showing,” before she noticed what Shira was rubbing over. “Hey, Lana. What does your tattoo mean?” (y’all thought I forgot, HA)

Lana stiffened which cause her wives to get protective, curling around her to stop any harm come towards her.

“U-uh, it’s for my sister.” Lana said quietly, the entire team came over to listen to the story. “Me and my sister, Celia, was one of my closest friends. We used to do everything together. We confided in each other all the time. She was the one person I couldn’t live without. We used to live by this flower meadow and Celia loved to make flower crowns out of them. Hence,” Lana gestured to her arm. “Why I got the tattoo as one. When I was 14 and Celia was 17, she went out to a party with her friends. She never came back.” Lana choked on a sob at the memory. “S-she was found-d dead-d in h-her car-r, she had b-been drunk-k. I got-t this-s tattoo so that-t I would n-never forget-t her.” Tears were now streaming down Lana’s face and her wives clutched her tighter. 

The team came in and they formed a group hug, it lasted until Lana’s sobs stopped and she whispered a broken “thank you”. Man, she had the best family and she’d be damned if she ever forgot them. Maybe she’ll get some tattoos down her thigh, one Voltron V for each member. Yeah, that sound good. 

Keira and Shira both kissed her and the group laughed when Pidge said, “ew, guys. You’re in the presence of a child. Leave all of the scandalous stuff for the bedroom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THATS IT! THATS A WRAP. Thank you for everyone who went on this journey with me. 
> 
> There will most likely be a re-write. 
> 
> Au Revoir!


End file.
